Fairy's don't have tails
by FourteenDrake
Summary: "There is no such thing as magic," AU(?):This is all a dream. Yes A dream within a dream. No, Everything is what it seems. Lucy awakes in a strange bed, with no memory to how she got there. Nothing is the same, nobody is the same. Welcome to earth Princess. (Rated T for swearing)


The first thing Lucy saw when she awoke was a pale, white, popcorn covered ceiling. Or at least she thought it was popcorn... It looked a lot like it. The second thing she saw was a vase of wilted flowers, purple appeared to be their previous colour. They looked exceptionally old, the only reason she could even begin to guess the original shade of the tulips, was because of the small card wrapped around one of the limp stems loosely, that showed a picture of what the flowers once were. When her eyes trailed down to the text on the card, she raised a singular eyebrow in question. The lettering seemed to be in a different language, nothing she'd ever seen. Pulling her gaze away from the side table Lucy summed them up to be an exotic type of foliage.

There wasn't much else to look at around the room. A door the same shade of white as the walls and a large window across from the bed she was sleeping in not to long ago. Yawning, she lifted the covers off her waist with difficulty. She huffed, kicking the blanket off the rest of her weakly. Gulping Lucy sat up, "Where the hell am I?" She said aloud, her voice soft and rough, what she would do for a glass of water.

There was a pale grey machine beeping softly beside her, a long tube running into the crook of her elbow. She didn't know what this device in her arm was, didn't know where she was, she didn't even know why she was...wherever she was. Once again she looked around the room, her neck was sore – all of her was sore. Panic set in at that moment, was she still in fairy tail? Where the hell was she!

She jumped when the door opened and a man in white came striding in. The two looked at each other in shock, the man's mouth slightly agape, while Lucy's eyes became wide. She acted fast, reaching to her hip for one of her keys. She found nothing. Her eyes shot down to look at her side, "Damn it!" The blond yelled as loud as her voice would allow. Out of the corner of her eye Lucy noticed the man approaching her slowly, saying something she didn't hear, all she knew was he was getting closer. "W-what?" She yelped, losing her words when all the man did was sit on the chair beside the bed. He held out both hands, trying to show her he wasn't going to harm her. Lucy scoffed she wasn't a wounded animal... But, better off offended then dead.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked quietly, but far from timid. "Where am I?"

The man's mouth opened to speak, her eyes never left him. "My name is Dr. Allen Chyton, I'm you're doctor," The ma- Dr. Chyton said calmly. Lucy narrowed her eyes, '_Doctor_', that meant hospital, she was at a hospital. He looked like he was going to continue, but she cut him off.

"Where are my keys?" She asked with a little less venom.

The doctor sighed, "You'll receive them once you are released-"

"When will I be released? What happened? Did anyone else-"

"Room 777; code 35," Mr. Chyton said loudly in to a clip on his coat pocket, causing Lucy to reel back. The doctor only raised a hand, asking her to hold her questions.

Not a minute later, a familiar face came bursting into the room, "Loki?" Lucy shrieked, confusion reaching a new level.

"Lucy!" The spirit yelled joyously, skipping towards the blond in slow motion. "You finally woke up!" Loki's grin was almost blinding, "The nurse is calling you're mother and father right now! They'll be here soon!" He squealed, grabbing the girl by her shoulders, ignoring the doctors orders to be gentle.

H-her parents? "Loki, what the hell are you talking about?" Lucy growled at the lion shaking her like a child holding a piggy bank. He didn't reply. All he did was smile wider, slowing his shaking when Allen threatened to call security. Lucy's confused scowl turned in to a concerned one when she spotted the heavy bags resting below her spirits eyes. He hadn't been sleeping... Could spirits even sleep? Maybe it was lack of - whatever spirits do to resuscitate, that had him thinking her mom and dad were still...

The girl sighed, suddenly feeling drained of all her energy, she just wanted to go back to sleep now. She shook off her friend gently, "I feel so week," Lucy suddenly deadpanned. The two men in the room gave her looks of shock. The doctor quickly composed himself, giving the blond a guilty look.

"Yes that makes sense I suppose. You _have_ been sleeping for quite a long time, we should get some food in you," Dr. Chyton said clapping his hands together. Loki gave the man a weary look, as if silently asking something. Apparently the man understood the spirits plea, because he checked the grey contraption by Lucy's bed side then exiting with a small nod to both the occupants; but Lucy felt it was more directed at the lion.

Once the man had exited the room, Lucy quickly shot a glare at Loki. "Loki," She hissed "What the hell is going on! What happened?" The room was filled with her questions until a loud growl erupted from her abdomen. Loki chuckled while Lucy said a few choice words.

"Relax princess," He drawled, sarcasm lacing his speech. Suddenly a concerned look crossed his features, "Do you really not remember anything?" The bright haired male asked quietly. Lucy shook her head silently. Loki sighed, "Well I'm not going to sugar-coat it, Lucy..." He said quickly "You've been in a coma for the last three years,"

The blonds eyes widened substantially. She looked down at herself, her body looked the same (thank god). The only difference she could find at that exact moment was that she was much skinnier and her hair now went down to about her waist. "I don't understand..." Lucy said, puzzled as she clenched and loosened her hands. "And what's this about my parents?"

"Lucy!" A voice called out once again. Lucy's mouth opened slightly, at a loss for words.

"M-Mom?" She felt herself being enveloped in a warm embrace and not short after that, her own arms circled around her mother's back. "Mom!" Lucy cried out in joy, "I missed you so much!" She felt herself tearing up. Layla pulled back from her daughter to look at her face.

"Oh honey, let me look at you!" Layla smiled when she looked into Lucy's eyes, "Open... Their really open," The woman whispered gleefully.

Lucy was at a loss for words... So she said the first thing that came to mind; "Hi" she giggled weekly.

Her mother laughed with her, Loki smiling off to the side. "Hi sweetheart," The older blond smiled, lines appearing along the edges of her mouth. "Let's get you home, eh?"

000000 

As Lucy was pushed through the hospital by a nice nurse named Anna, millions of questions popped into her head, adding to the pile of questions already there. "So... Will I be able to leave today?" Lucy asked, picking an easy one, instead of you know; 'why are the halls so wide?' or 'how come this place is so big?' or her personal favorite 'why is my dead mother alive?'.

The nurse laughed lightly, "Yes, you will. You will be returning to your family's estate, Dr. Chyton will be accompanying you while you fully recover."

Ding.

Wait what? "My family estate? But what about my guild?" Lucy questioned. She knew she had been out for three years, but she was still a member of fairy tail. She smiled at the thought, all her friends would be so happy to see her. The blond glanced down at her hand, hopping to pull some comfort from the pink emblem. Her eyes came to rest on her left hand, her gaze was met with pale flesh. "Huh...?"

"A guild? What's that?" The nurse asked in confusion. Lucy barely heard her, where was her guild stamp, had fairy tail banished her?

Lucy's brown eyes shot up from her hand to stare at the nurse like she was an alien. "You know a guild. Like Saber tooth, Blue Pegasus... Fairy tail!" Lucy said urgently. Trying to ring this woman's bell of recognition.

"Oh I know what you're talking about!" The nurse chirped. Lucy visibly relaxed. "I didn't take you as a gamer Lucy," Anna giggled. A game? Is that what this lady thought she was talking about?

"A game?" Lucy yelled, causing the nurse to blink, startling her. "My life is not a game! What do you think the magic guilds are doing all the time! Were not just sitting around on our asses, we're out there risking our lives! It. Is. Not. A fucking game!" The girl screamed in frustration. Jegus this woman was denser then Natsu!

"Miss Heartfillia, please settle down," Anna told Lucy calmly, although she looked ready to stab the blond if necessary. Lucy reluctantly shifted in the wheel chair to face foreword once again. Her heart was racing, her head felt heavy – And god damn it! When was someone going to get her some food? She felt like throwing up.

Lucy was lost in thought as Loki jogged up beside her, earning a scolding look from the nurse. "Lucy," Loki chirped, poking said girls shoulder once. She jumped, turning to glare at the spirit. "The doctor wants to speak with you and your family, then we can take you ho-"

"Loki, where am I?" Lucy interrupted. Loki cast a confused glance at her.

"Um... A hospital?" Loki replied, as if being tested.

"No, I mean what country?" She asked again, her breath quickening.

"Country? Lucy are you okay-"

"I've been in a coma for the last three years idiot!" Lucy reminded loudly.

"Oh yeah..." Loki trailed off, looking anywhere but at her. "Canada. Vernon to be more precise," Loki sighed. "Earth," He chuckled. Lucy stared at him.

"E-earth land?" Lucy muttered.

"Well yeah Earth is a land, but I prefer to just call it earth,"

Lucy sucked in a deep breath, "Loki... Are you a magical being from the spirit realm?"

Anna froze, making the wheel chair jerk forward. "We have arrived," The nurse quickly said, turning Lucy into a room with a large window at the back. It smelled like hand sanitizer and plastic.

"Ah, Lucy!" Dr. Chyton exclaimed, clapping his hands together again. Lucy frowned, that was getting annoying. Layla was seated in a chair in front of the doctors desk, Lucy was wheeled up beside her. The nurse Lucy once thought nice left. Loki sat on Lucy's other side.

The doctor quickly jumped into a conversation with Layla, a conversation that Loki seemed intent on listening to, while Lucy only caught bit's and pieces. The parts that did grab her attention were always confusing; they would be talking about a place she didn't know or a phrase, condition. Then the papers were pulled out. And there was that strange language again. "What scrip is that?" Lucy asked clearly, having been given some water previously.

The room looked at her, all eyebrows raised. "Lucy, this is English... How do you not know it?" Dr. Chyton asked, concerned. Lucy shrugged.

"I'm just not familiar with it, so what?" Lucy huffed. It's not like she knew everything. Concerned glances were passed around the room. The doctor shuffled some papers before looking back at Lucy.

"Lucy... Tell us about the years before you fell unconscious,"

Lucy nodded, although slightly confused. She told them about her struggles to get into the magic guild Fairy Tail and about her spirits, focusing on Loki. She finished with telling them about how her mother had died on the seventh day, of the seventh month, on the seventh year. The looks she got terrified her. Lucy's mother was trembling, Loki was staring off into space, the only one looking at her was the doctor.

"Lucy... There's somethings you need to know," Allen said. He stood from his chair to wheel her over to the large window. Below her in the streets, hundreds of cars zoomed past people wearing strange clothing walked past briskly. "The year is 2025, you are seventeen years old, your mother and father are very much alive... And lastly," Allen continued, "There is no such thing as magic."

**A/N: Okay so this is the first chapter of what I **_**hope**_** will be more, if I get enough support to continue this then I definitely will. So if you like, please R&R, Favorite and Follow. Thanks! **


End file.
